Wolf Tale
by TwilightSagaFanForever
Summary: Clara is a shapeshifter who woke up as a wolf with no memory of who or what she is. Months later she and her two babies are captured by scientists to be experimented on. Will the shapeshifter secret be discovered? Is the vampire secret also in danger?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...sadly!**

 **Chapter 1: Lost In My Own Mind**

 **Clara's POV**

I'm alone. All alone. One hundred percent completely alone. Or maybe saying that I'm completely alone and lost in my own mind is a more accurate description. I have no idea who or even what I am. All I know is that my name is Clara but that's about it. I know absolutely nothing else. It was hard.

All I know is that when I woke up I was underground, completely surrounded by dirt. I used my paws to dig my way out and get above ground again. There was some type of rock there, I think it's called a tombstone, that read _Clara: Loving daughter of Renesmee and Jacob. Forever in our hearts._

Did I mention that I was a wolf? Well I am..I think. I'm not exactly like other wolves. I'm at least three or four times their size and I'm much smarter then they are. I am smart as humans. That much I know for sure. I was an odd creature to say the least. Giant wolf with the intelligence of a human? Made no sense to me.

I lived on my own after that. Always wondering from place to place. I never could find a place that I could truly call my own. I have settled down for now and that's only because I gained some company a few weeks ago. My son and daughter. They were two little balls of fur that loved just to cause trouble but I loved them and I would have given my life for them. I just wished that I knew who their father was. It saddened me that I didn't even know who their dad was.

I could feel them snuggled up right next to me and I loved it. I loved feeling their tiny little bodies right next to me. It assured me that they were safe and that should danger arise I could easily protect them. I didn't know what I would do if I lost either one of them. They were my two treasures and quite possibly a link to at least a part of my forgotten past.

There is one other thing that I discovered when they were born. We could communicate with each through our minds. Meaning via telepathy. I didn't know if that was something unique to my species or what. But I liked it. If I were away from them for any length of time, such as to go hunting, I would still know when they were in danger and needed protecting and I would be back instantly.

I wished more then anything that I could remember who I was. I wished that I could remember who my family was. I wished that I could remember something! No matter how hard I tried I simply could not remember anything about my past life and it hurt me and confused me a lot.

I listened to the sound of their snoring which was extremely soothing to me.

I felt sleepy again and was able to fall asleep again quickly. It wasn't until I felt one of my kids nursing that I woke up again. When I looked I saw that it was my son nursing. My daughter however was nowhere to be seen and that scared me.

My son told me that she had left awhile ago and that scared me. Where could my daughter have gone off to? I searched for her with my mind and I couldn't find her. Something wasn't right. I could feel it.

I grabbed my son and started searching. It wasn't until I heard a high pitched squealing sound that I instantly recognized as my daughter's that I really began to panic.

I ran as fast as I could in her direction. As I got closer I could hear humans talking.

"Look at the size of this wolf pup" I heard one of them say.

"She has to be the size of a regular sized wolf but clearly she's a pup. It makes no sense" another voice said.

"The boss will want to run some experiments on her. She isn't like any wolf we've ever seen"

When I got closer I saw two human men. Then I saw my daughter. They had her locked in some kind of cage. She had some contraption around her nose and mouth. I couldn't figure out what it was. She was standing there shaking. I could see the fear in her eyes. Her mind was chaotic as well

All I could see was red. No one messes with my kids and gets away with it!

 _"Mommy what's going on?_ " my son asked me.

I placed him behind a bush where he would be hidden.

" _Stay here_ " I ordered him.

Then I leaped out at the two men and bared my teeth and growled viciously.

"My god look at the size of that one" one of them said. He sounded scared. Good.

"Maybe it's the mother" the other guy said.

"Get the tranquilizer now. Either way this wolf is ours"

I walked closer and close to the two men making them separate and walk in different directions.

"Look another one!"

To my horror one of the men had found my son and gotten ahold of him. I watched as my son struggled in his grasp.

I lunged at the man with only one goal in my mind: protect my son at all costs.

Then I felt something hit me and pierce my skin. I fell to the ground. I couldn't move a muscle.

My feet were tied together followed by my mouth. I started to feel very sleepy. I couldn't do anything to protect my kids. I had never felt so helpless before.

 **Please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
